orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Medical equipment
The following is medical equipment used by the Planetary Union or other civilizations such as the Regorians. In the Union, medical equipment is used primarily by medical officers, although other officers have limited access to some devices such as the dermoscanner. Medical equipment is usually stored in a ship's Sick Bay or in a shuttle's storage but during away missions, Union medical officers carry a small assortment of essential tools in a medical kit. Planetary Union Dermoscanner A dermoscanner is a medical instrument capable of healing cuts and abrasions. The device is small, hand-held, and of a shape similar to an infrared thermometer. Officially, use of the device within the Union is restricted to medical personnel, however that restriction is not strictly followed, as Commander Kelly Grayson is easily able to acquire one from Doctor Claire Finn. Electron hypodermic An electron hypodermic is a device to extract blood, replacing primitive needles.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Follicle stimulator a mustache.|218x218px]] A follicle stimulator is a handheld device capable of inducing rapid hair growth. As Moclans do not grow facial hair naturally, Dr. Finn applied a follicle stimulator to Bortus' upper lip so he would grow the mustache he requested. Dr. Finn told Bortus that he would have his mustache within an hour and, indeed, he appeared on the bridge with the completed mustache soon after.Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Foreign Object Retractor The Foreign Object Retractor is a hand-held device used to safely extract material from inside a living organism. The retractor is standard issue medical equipment on away missions. It uses a small beam, similar to a Tractor Beam, to extract objects from flesh. It is normally carried inside a Medical Kit. Retraction is often preferable to an invasive surgery. Mass Tissue Regenerator The Mass Tissue Regenerator is a large medical device used to regrow limbs, organs, and tissue on a living organism. The Regenerator attaches to a Union Sick Bay examination table. Three scanning screens cover the Regenerator, monitoring and reporting information on the patient. Often, regrowth of a lost limb is easier than surgical reattachment, though it may take several days at least. The Mass Tissue Regenerator can be used for serious emergency procedures as well, such as treating acute trauma to the chest, where it can control or increase metabolic support. Metabolic support is measured by levels, with one identified level being "eight."After Klyden stabs Bortus in the chest with a dagger. Episode 2x02: Primal Urges In the event of cardiac arrest, the Mass Tissue Regenerator is capable of defibrillation by sound waves, a technique called sonic defibrillation.After Klyden stabs Bortus in the chest with a dagger. Episode 2x02: Primal Urges Medical Kit A Medical Kit is a small carrying case of essential medical equipment carried by medical officers on away missions. The kit is worn by a shoulder-strap and hangs by the hip. It contains a dermoscanner, a multijector, a Foreign Object Retractor, and the officer's comscanner. Medscanner .|218x218px]] A medscanner is a hand-held instrument for medical diagnosis. Multijector A Multijector is an essential piece of medical equipment used on away missions by medical officers. The multijector is particularly versatile: it can heal wounds, resculpt physical features, apply medical stimulants, or treat the body of poisons. The Multijector is stored in an officer's Medical Kit. The device is long and tubular. Its top is hollow where a medical cartridge may be inserted. Liquid from the cartridge enters a transfer chamber then sent by the sensory delivery system to the base of the device. A laser at the head vaporizes the liquid into a gas, which is injected directly into patients via a hypo. The laser itself is powered by a power cell stored at the top of the device, encircling any inserted medical cartridge. There are four basic medical cartridges: * Quad stimulant: A red liquid designed to revive exhausted patients and minimize exhaustion. * DNA sculptor: A yellow liquid that when applied to the skin, layers of flesh become temporarily pliable and moldable. It can also rearrange DNA so the patient may be altered physically. * Omni Toxic Neutralizer: A green liquid that temporarily inhibits the effects of toxins on the body. * Nano fiber: A clear liquid that brings bisected flesh together for accelerated healing. Other equipment Twenty milligrams of Benoctaline is used in the emergency treatment of Bortus' stab wound. Nurse Henry Park applies Benoctaline with a multijector. Regorians Regorian technology is at a much-less developed state than the Planetary Union in the early 25th century and Chief of Security Talla Keyali notes that their Sick Bay equipment "would look like magic to them."Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake Much of its hospital equipment is focused on preventing Giliac births in their obstetrics ward by inducing a premature birth through Cesarean section. "We've recently developed a cost-effective means of magnetic resonance imaging for regular monitoring of fetal growth," Doctor Feylar mentions. "We're the first medical facility in the world to do it on this scale." The most unique medical tool is an unnamed dental "extractor," which removes a small piece of one's tooth. The tooth is analyzed to determine whether one truly is Giliac. Other observable medical equipment includes intravenous bags, scalpels of multiple sizes indicated by number (e.g., ''"ten blade"Obstetric Surgeon #1. Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake) and numerous other tools, wheelchairs, stethoscopes, transport incubators, and monitoring equipment for surgery. Production Foreign Object Retractor The Foreign Object Retractor is frequently confused as a dermoscanner, though the two are distinct. A description of the Retractor is printed in the ''The World of the Orville: "The Foreign Object Retractor is a hand-held device that can cleanly remove projectiles or shrapnel from the body without surgery."Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 46. Mass Tissue Regenerator A concept sketch of the Regenerator, probably by creator Seth MacFarlane, is reprinted in The World of the Orville, which is nearly identical to its final form. The book states that regrowth takes "several hours to complete," but this seems incorrect, as the several days seem to pass from the time Isaac removes Gordon's leg to when Isaac joins Gordon in Sick Bay to when Pria attempts to commandeer the ship.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 46. Medical Kit The original Medical Kit was simply a drop-down case with a couple of devices inside. However, propmaster Bryan Rodgers found it displeasing to the eye, and changed the design to a metallic case. He later commented, "Knowing that we had stylization the show, it was important to me for even the case to look cool."Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. ''Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 47. Rodgers also widened the kit to contain the four devices seen in the show. Multijector The device's schematics and a description of the four medical cartridges are reprinted in ''The World of the Orville.Bond, Jeff. The World of the Orville. ''Titan Books. 2018. Pg. 47. Trivia * The prefix "dermo-" in dermoscanner implies that the device is used only to heal contusions of the skin. However, the device must be capable of healing significant wounds as well. Finn is able to heal a very deep bullet wound using the device. ** According to actress Adrianne Palicki, the intended applicability of the dermoscanner is greater than what is observed in the first season's retinue of episodes: "It not only heals your skin, but if you disfigure your face, it will put it right back."Radish, Christina. "‘The Orville’: Adrianne Palicki on the Incredible Sets and the Hopeful Side of Sci-Fi". ''Collider. Oct. 5, 2017. * The drug Benoctaline is not real, but does sound similar to the antihistamine Benocten, which may have served as the inspiration for the fictitious medicine. * Because the Benoctaline is reddish, it may be a quad stimulant, although this does not seem to be the context in which Henry uses it. Appearances Dermoscanner * Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear * Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry * ''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' Electron hypodermic * Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Follicle stimulator * Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain Foreign Object Retractor * ''Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear'' Mass Tissue Regenerator * ''Episode 1x05: Pria'' * ''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' Medical Kit * Episode 1x01: Old Wounds * Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear * Episode 1x07: Majority Rule * Episode 1x08: Into the Fold * Episode 1x11: New Dimensions * ''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'' Medscanner *''Episode 2x03: Home'' *''Episode 2x06: A Happy Refrain'' *''Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2'' *''Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots'' Multijector * Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear * Episode 1x08: Into the Fold * ''Episode 2x02: Primal Urges'' * ''Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake'''' * [[Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions|''Episode 2x11: Lasting Impressions]] * ''Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' References Category:Technology